U & I
by Ochto
Summary: Hanya 1827 moment's singkat.


"Tsunayoshi." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ sambil membelai rambut pemuda bersurai _brown_ yang berada dalam pelukannya yang tanpa busana. Terlihat jelas di tubuh si _brunette_ banyak _kissmark_ dari _aktivitas_ mereka sebelumnya yang mana membuat si _raven_ sangat puas dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Di liriknya Jam dinding yang ada di kamar mereka tersebut. Pukul 02.35 am. 2 jam. Selama 2 jam ia memandang si _brunette_ tanpa lelah sedikit pun. Ia tidak peduli jika ia akan mengantuk saat bekerja ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memandang Tsunayoshi selama mungkin. Sedetik pun ia tidak sia-siakan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan _moment_ apapun jika itu menyangkut si _brunette_. Apapun itu. Bahkan ingatan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di SMP dulu masih segar seakan itu terjadi kemarin. _Heck._ Padahal sudah 10 tahun mereka lalui bersama.

Saat _first date, first kiss, first make love, first anniversary,_ apalagi saat si _brunette_ menyatakan perasaan kepadanya saat SMP dulu di atap sekolah. Saat itu Kyoya tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya mengingat si _brunette_ dulu menyukai adik perempuan Sasagawa itu.

Mengingat itu lagi membuat Kyoya menjadi cemburu lagi. Bahkan sekarang, setiap melihat mereka berduaan saja membuat Kyoya terbakar kecemburuan. Bukan hanya adik Sasagawa saja, wanita bernama Haru itu juga. Ditambah Akanbo, para guardian dan si Bronco terus- Tunggu. Coba di hitung dulu.

.

.

.

Kyoya kesal. Tsunayoshi nya terlalu baik. Karna ini, banyak masalah s'lalu datang ke dia. Karna ini, banyak Herbivore yang mendekatinya. Dan _Karna_ ini juga akar dari kecemburuannya selama ini. Karna kesal, si raven itu mencubit pipi si brunette pelan.

Di tatap lagi wajah tidur si brunette dengan lembut.

"Karna ini juga aku jatuh cinta padamu."gumam pelan si raven sambil membelai pipi si _brunette_ yang barusan di cubitnya. Hah. Kyoya tidak ingin tidur. Tapi, ia harus tidur sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Tsunayoshi nya khawatir. Walaupun Tsunayoshi yang lagi cemas terlihat menggemaskan.

"Tsunayoshi." Ucap pemuda _raven_ itu lagi sambil mengecup pucuk kepala si _brunette_ dengan lembut, berharap si _brunette_ dapat merasakan rasa sayang si _raven_ untuknya. Hanya untukknya. Kemudian si _raven_ mengecup kening si brunette perlahan ke kelopak mata, kemudian kedua pipi _brunette_ , dagu, leher, pundak, hingga di dada kiri si _brunette_ ia tempatkan _kissmark_. Ya. Tepat di jantung si _brunette_ berada.

Si _brunette_ yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bergumam nyaman saja. Tidak tahu kenapa, Tsuna merasa nyaman dan hangat dengan sentuhan yang di berikan kepadanya. Hanya seperti si _raven_ berikan kepadanya. Mengingat si _raven_ itu membuat si _brunette_ tersenyum bahagia.

"Kyoya~" Ucap si _brunette_ pelan sambil mendekat ke dalam pelukan si _raven_. Si _raven_ yang melihat si _brunette_ nya tersenyum bahagia sambil menyebut namanya membuatnya tidak kuasa menahan gejolak yang berada di dadanya. Tanpa sadar, Kyoya mencium bibir Tsunayoshi dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman _panas_ yang barusan mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Ini berbeda. Ciuman ini menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan cinta si _raven_ kepada si _brunette_.

Di kecup kening si _brunette_ sekali lagi dan di dekapkan si _brunette_ ke dada bidangnya dengan erat, seakan Tsunayoshi nya dapat menghilang dari sisinya kapanpun juga. Cukup hanya sekali saja si _brunette_ itu meninggalkan dia sendiri. Cukup ia harus menahan amarah, kesedihan dan kepahitan demi rencana yang Tsunayoshi nya buat bersama herbivore itu. Cukup. Walaupun dirinya 10 tahun lalu yang datang, tapi itu bukan _brunette_ nya. Bukan Tsunayoshi nya. Itu Tsunayoshi milik dia yang 10 tahun lalu. Bukan miliknya. Karna itu.

Kyoya membuka kotak kecil bewarna hitam yang entah dimana disimpannya. Didalamnya berisi 2 cincin sepasang dengan _size_ berbeda. Cincin itu dilapisi Emas murni dengan 3 permata sejajar secara vertikal. Yang mana permata itu adalah _berlian bewarna orange_ , _ruby merah_ , dan _amethyst_ dan didalam cincin tersebut terdapat inisial _H.K & S.T. _Kemudian kyoya memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Tsuna dan di kecupnya lalu di pasangkan cincin yang lain di jarinya.

" Dengan ini, kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu selamanya." Ucap Kyoya pelan sedangkan si _brunette_ tidur tenang. Kyoya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tsunayoshi nya ketika terbangun nanti. Kyoya terkekeh pelan. Akhir-akhir ini Kyoya merasa dia semakin OOC saja. Dan ini disebabkan si _brunette cute_ nya,"Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab Tsunayoshi." Sambil mengecup pipi Tsuna nya.

Di dekapkan lagi Tsunayoshi nya dalam pelukannya dan Si _brunette_ langsung mencari posisi yang nyaman. Melihat reaksi manis dari Tsunayoshi nya membuat dia terkekeh lagi.

Hangat. Tsunayoshi nya terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Entah kenapa rasa ngantuk mulai merasukinya. Dengan perlahan sang _raven_ menutup matanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut si _brunette_.

"My Tsunayoshi." Gumam si raven tersenyum dan menit berikutnya, sang _raven_ mulai terlelap ke dunia mimpi. Yang mana cuman hanya dia dan _brunette_ nya. Hanya dia dan Tsunayoshi nya.


End file.
